Gregory Rowe
Gregory "Greg" Rowe was the eldest of three warlock brothers known as the Rowe Coven. Greg was the most powerful and most determined to fulfill the prophecy of his family, to become the most powerful force of evil of all times. History Greg and his younger brother Paul had been looking for their half-brother Brendan for many years so they could complete their evil triangle. Brendan had been in hiding, and was about to permanently strip his powers by becoming a priest. In 1999, the day before his ordainment, Greg and Paul located him, though their reunion was cut short by the arrival of Prue Halliwell. Greg was determined to fulfill the prophecy, though he was willing to kill Brendan if he didn't turn evil. In order to stir his evil nature, they nearly killed Father Austin, the priest guiding Brendan. When Greg sensed Brendan was coming to them, he fueled his desire to kill and almost made him sacrifice an innocent woman they had kidnapped. However, the Charmed Ones arrived in time to stop him. Greg and Paul then cast a spell to stir Brendan's inner nature, which lured him back to his brothers. Greg ordered Brendan to kill Prue to complete his initation. However, when Prue confronted Brendan, she was able to convince him that his good side was stronger, thus breaking the spell. As Brendan and the sisters headed to the church, his brothers appeared. Greg was determined to kill Brendan for his failure, though Paul still tried to convince him to join them. When Greg attempted to kill Brendan with an athame, Paul jumped in the way and was hit instead. He then pulled the athame out and threw it back at Greg, leading to both brothers being vanquished. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings and objects through the use of a scrying crystal and a map. ;Active Powers *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. *'Force Fields:' The ability to create protective barriers out of energy. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire with the mind. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change shape and form. Greg could change between a human and demonic form. ;Other Powers *'Triangle of Power:' The collective power of Greg and his brothers which enhances their powers. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal the powers of other magical beings by killing them with an athame. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate magical beings by concentrating on them. The Rowe brothers could sense each other. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to alter the sound of one's voice. Notes and Trivia *Several parallels can be drawn between Gregory Rowe and Prue Halliwell. Both were the eldest and most powerful, and could be considered the leaders of the siblings. Gallery Charmed118_010.jpg Greg-rowe-warlock.jpg Charmed118_045.jpg Charmed118_065.jpg Charmed118_302.jpg Charmed118_309.jpg Charmed118_329.jpg Charmed118_349.jpg Charmed118_466.jpg Charmed118_552.jpg PaulRowePower.jpg GregRowe3.jpg Appearances Greg Rowe appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:1999 deaths Category:Charmed Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Deceased individuals Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:The most powerful magical beings Category:Killed by Paul Rowe Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Earth Wizards